The present invention relates generally to vehicles and, more particularly, to floor coverings for vehicles.
It is generally desirable for vehicle interior articles, such as floor coverings, instrument panel skins, door panel skins, consoles, and pillars, etc., to have an attractive appearance, to maintain their shape and resist wear over long periods of use, and to provide sound absorption within a vehicle interior. In addition, due to increasing federal environmental regulations and decreasing availability of landfill space, there is increased interest in recycling post-consumer products such as vehicle floor coverings, interior trim panels, etc. Unfortunately, many conventional vehicle interior articles are formed from non-recyclable materials such as thermosetting resins, which cannot be re-melted and reused.
Thus, there is a need for recyclable vehicle interior articles that have durable, tough surfaces, that are impervious to water and most chemicals, and that are designed to be scratch and mar resistant. In addition, there is a need for recyclable vehicle interior articles that can reduce external noises (e.g., road noise, engine noise, vibrations, etc.), as well as noises emanating from within passenger compartments, while also being lightweight and low in cost.
In view of the above discussion, floor coverings and methods of producing same, are provided. A vehicle floor covering according to embodiments of the present invention includes a barrier layer of polymeric material and a sound-absorbing backing layer (decoupler layer) bonded to the barrier layer. The barrier layer exposed surface includes various aesthetic and/or functional features. The barrier layer has variable thickness. Thicker portions are formed by adding additional layers of barrier material to selected portions prior to molding.
Methods of producing vehicle floor coverings according to embodiments of the present invention include ascertaining portions of a floor covering that will require enhanced sound attenuation and/or that will be subjected to greater wear than other portions of the floor covering. A barrier layer is formed by applying at least two layers of barrier material on a mold surface. A first layer of typically unfilled polymeric barrier material is applied to a mold surface that is configured to provide the desired appearance on the barrier layer exposed surface when demolded. A second layer of filled or unfilled polymeric barrier material is then applied to the one or more portions of the first barrier layer identified as requiring additional sound attenuation and/or identified as being high wear areas.
The mold is closed and sound absorbing material, such as foam, is injected into the closed mold. The sound absorbing material and first and second barrier layers are then subjected to conditions within the mold sufficient to produce a floor covering having a desired shape and having an exposed surface with the desired appearance formed thereon. After molding operations, the floor covering is de-molded and subjected to trimming and/or one or more other finishing operations.
Vehicle floor coverings according to embodiments of the present invention may be lighter in weight than conventional vehicle floor coverings because barrier material can be reduced in areas not required for sound attenuation. Methods of producing vehicle floor coverings according to embodiments of the present invention require fewer manufacturing steps than conventional manufacturing methods and reduce material usage.
In addition, vehicle floor coverings according to embodiments of the present invention can achieve various performance characteristics including wear resistance, sound attenuation, colorability, color matching, gloss level, etc., that are superior to conventional vehicle floor coverings. For example, vehicle floor coverings according to embodiments of the present invention can achieve low gloss levels (e.g., gloss level less than 2 at 60xc2x0 per ASTM D 523-89). Vehicle floor coverings according to embodiments of the present invention can have good abrasion resistance, and can have high tensile strength. Vehicle floor coverings according to embodiments of the present invention eliminate problems with odors and fogging caused by some conventional vehicle floor coverings. Vehicle floor coverings according to embodiments of the present invention can be UV stabilized. Moreover, vehicle floor coverings according to embodiments of the present invention are environmentally friendly in that they can be physically recycled for use in other interior trim applications.